Plain
by thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: They'd been very blunt with him. They were always so blunt with omegas. He just wasn't special, that's all. There were many like him- too many.


_Ugh. This was hurried. Sorry._

 _Based off of something I thought up a while back:_

 _AU where Arthur is an omega and lives in a small town where no one finds him attractive or mate-worthy because they've all literally grown up with him. But a new alpha moves in and he's practically head over heels with him… and Arthur has no idea what to do._

 _I thank the amazing Kat-_ ster _for beta-ing this crap c:_

* * *

"Oi, Arthur, come to swindle me of me money yet?" the shopkeeper said as the small blonde came pushing through the heavy glass doors, shoving through them with a slight grunt.

"What is it now, hm? Bread for fifty-percent off? Half the store for free? Anything to serve my _queen."_

The beta shopkeep punctuated this with a small burst of hearty laughter as his large hand came smashing down onto the counter.

The little omega jumped at the sudden noise, only causing the other man to laugh louder. Arthur crinkled his nose in response, sniffing indignantly as he slowly unraveled his scarf, face pink from the cold and hair like spun gold tousled under his woolen cap.

"Now, now, Mr. Losick, it's not like I'm the only one who wants to save my money," Arthur said, biting back a smile, "Associating bargaining with me will do you no good. Everyone's a bit tight on money these days."

The man behind the counter nodded solemnly at that, smile melting away as his gloved hand swiped across his worn, bearded face.

"Oh, I suppose- so, what're you here for then?"

Arthur moistened his lips, pursing them together as he responded, "Just my weekly groceries."

And with that, the omega shrugged off his jacket, slinging it across his arm and shaking away the little, frozen flakes of snow beginning to condense in his hair.

The inside of the shop was hot. A little _too_ hot.

Sales had been good once, and _Losick's 7- Eleven_ had installed brand new heaters. It was the dead of winter in their small town and the snow had begun to fall, freezing most people into their homes. At least, that's what the forecast predicted- but Arthur was ahead of it. He'd figured that maybe if he stocked up on his food, he could spend weeks just cozied up in his house by the fire.

Maybe for once, he would go into his heat and not be tormented by something as bothersome as a common cold or the sheer weight of being alone… but it's not like he would magically be rid of that feeling.

In fact, Arthur had seen a doctor about it.

 _It's not your fault, it's just that there's nothing out of the ordinary about you._

They'd been very blunt with him. They were always so blunt with omegas. He just wasn't special, that's all. That was their reasoning. There were many like him- _too_ many.

He was too ordinary for people to find him interesting.

So he'd learnt to cope. As everyone around him mated, had kids, and went on with their life-

He was everyone's little _brother._

 _Cute_ little Arthur. _Funny_ little Arthur. _Grumpy_ little Arthur. He couldn't possibly be a suitable mate, he's _far_ too plain!

 _Sigh._

Arthur fingered the chocolate bars on display. His heat was nearing in this month and the rich sweet always helped with the pain. The pangs of loneliness that always pricked and pecked at his abdomen until it was too much to bear.

He swiped the chocolate off the shelf, setting it in his basket and deciding to take some bread as well.

Arthur then paused with a sigh, fingers lingering on the bread for a while before he threw that in the basket as well. As the months drew by- always toward the end of the month, as the heat grew closer- Arthur would find himself sinking into a sort of depression… like a heavy cloud clinging to his shoulders. He could feel it every time he walked.

But he supposed it always went away afterward.

Arthur pursed his slightly chapped lips again, shivering a bit as the doors swung open again behind him, sending a gust of cold wind his way.

He hugged his jacket closer to his chest.

"Well, haven't seen you around then." He heard Mr. Losick say.

"Heh," said the man who'd opened the door.

Arthur bit his lip, eyes flicking around until he happened to gaze down the aisle at the- er, necessities section.

It wouldn't hurt to take maybe a little look…

I mean, he hadn't ever thought about using things such as those. He didn't even have someone to use it with! But… they say _curiosity kills the cat._

The omega smiled to himself, walking down the aisle a little faster as he neared the naughty shelves.

Heat enhancers, rings, clamps, artificial pheromones, very accurate looking alpha _meat rods_ with inflatable knots- his cheeks pinkened and he chewed the inside of his cheek. His hand reached out and ran his fingers over a certain box.

"Oi Arthur, fancy what you see!" Came the teasing voice of the beta man at the counter and the omega whipped around with a comeback in mind-

Only to bump right into another warm body.

It smelled of an alpha. The hot, spicy scent of earthy spruce and cinnamon spice. The plastic basket of his clattered to the floor and the omega gasped aloud as the items in both their arms fell to their feet.

 _"_ _Fuck,_ watch where you're going!" The man said.

Arthur held the box to his chest, glaring at the alpha who'd bent down to retrieve his objects. "Sorry!"

He dropped to his knees as well, gathering his basket and standing back up, leaning his back flush against a shelf as the alpha stood tall before him. There was not much space in the aisle and Arthur found himself pressed back against what was behind him just to keep from _touching_ the other.

The other man glared down at the omega, his glasses mangled in his hands. He set them on his nose, pushing them up the bridge and just _staring._ Unblinking.

"Damn."

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows, emerald eyes widening as the alpha once again dropped everything in his hands.

The tall man muttered profanities under his breath as he knelt back down to scoop up his belongings. Arthur's face turned an even deeper shade of red as the man stood back up, just looking at him open-mouthed. An arm jutted out with its hand pressed beside Arthur's head, the alpha's body looming over Arthur in a way that made his heart beat at an insane speed.

"Um- uh…" The alpha's strikingly blue eyes glanced down at the box in Arthur's hands and the little omega followed his gaze.

 _Condoms._

"No- ah, this… I don't-!" Arthur shoved the box back onto the shelf, "I was just looking around."

"Oh- hah, eh…" The man must've realized he was creeping Arthur out because he stood up straight, "I'm Alfred, I just- moved into town."

Arthur shook the hand that was offered to him with a shy smile, "I'm Arthur."

Alfred smiled, his grin stretching out to reveal his pearly white teeth. His tanned cheeks sported a dusting of pink and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's rather cold outside."

Arthur sniffed, hugging his jacket to his chest and burying his nose in his scarf, "It is."

"Don't have a heater at my place," Alfred muttered, licking his lips.

"Well, heaters are quite expensive." The omega agreed. "I'm here to stock up on things so I won't have to leave mine."

Alfred laughed.

The conversation had died out so Arthur assumed it was his cue to leave. It had started to snow outside and the omega really had to get going.

But when he scooted away from the alpha, Arthur felt his wrist being caught.

"Shit, sorry, I-" Alfred's grip slackened, "You-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You have pretty eyes."

The omega's mouth formed a small 'o' and he took a step back. Arthur had no idea what was happening but it was a good feeling. Something he couldn't understand. Warmth surged through his body, cheeks turning a dark crimson. The omega's lashes fluttered and he licked his lips, "Th-thank you?"

Alfred nodded, looking back down to his hands, "Uh-"

Arthur walked away at that, deeming the situation to be too awkward. The handle of the basket around his arm swung as he power-walked toward the counter.

Mr. Losick was staring at him, eyes squinted and teasing.

"I see you've met the tall glass of water," He whispered and Arthur scowled in response, throwing his items on the counter for the checkout.

"Oh come off it."

"Thought you were stocking up? Just bread and chocolate?" The beta inquired.

Arthur ignored him. He could hear the rapid footsteps behind him and the omega shut his eyes tight, his heart beating hard and fast against his ribcage.

Another item was thrown on the counter and Arthur jumped as he felt the warmth of another body a little too close behind him.

"I'll pay for it."

"Mr. Alfred!" The omega shrieked, "We've only just met! Please!"

The alpha looked panicked for a moment. "Uh- dude, that's okay, you could pay me back!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, putting a crease between them. "Sorry!?"

"Tonight! Yo- you could warm me up!"

The omega scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. "I beg your pardon!?"

"Shi- _shit,_ no that's not what I-" Alfred sighed and swept off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose before putting them back on.

But Arthur was gone by then. He'd rolled his eyes and shrugged on his jacket, wrapping the scarf around his neck and shoving through the glass doors into the cold air. With his cheeks burning like a fire, he hugged himself, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

 _The sheer_ indecency!

He heard the crunching of snow behind him and the omega looked over his shoulder, contemplating whether to run or not when he saw the alpha catching up.

"Wait!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, walking faster.

"Dude!"

The crunching got louder and faster and Arthur decided to just stop after a while, sighing as he waited for Alfred to run up beside him.

"Aw fuck, dude." The alpha mumbled as he gripped Arthur's forearm to keep himself upright. The omega recoiled at the touch and Alfred apologized again, raising his hands in defeat. "I bought you your stuff. I- heh, I didn't know you had a sweet tooth-"

"You don't even know _me!"_ Arthur cried, snatching his bag, "N-now I owe you and-"

The alpha looked distraught. His eyes drifted to his feet. "I never could flirt… I was just, I meant that maybe I could spend a day over, yanno? Maybe order a pizza? _You_ can pay for it. Like a- a welcome to the neighborhood party! Just you and me."

He said the last thing with a smile.

Arthur's face lit up bright red like a bulb and he stared, with eyes wide and as emerald green as ever.

After a while, the omega swallowed hard.

 _"_ _You'll_ have to bloody pay for the pizza." The omega said with a scowl, "And you'd better keep me entertained or I'll kick you right out in the cold."

Alfred blinked. And then he smiled, that soft smile quickly turning into a grin with a cute little dimple pressed into his tanned cheek.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
